Kapitel der Feder - Princess Tutu Fan-fiction - Princess Odette
by Love Hattori
Summary: For the love of PT I thought of this cool twist and maybe a new beginning of PT it could make a 3rd season but I don't know if many people will go with the idea so it's a twist of PT and Swan Lake but trust it gets better when you read it 0w0
1. Chapter 1

~Princess Tutu is made by Ikuko Itoh and owned by Hal Film Maker I do not owned any of the characters~

~Enjoy~

A duck floats and dozes nearby in the lake. The narrator ends with, "And there was another man who began writing stories. That story, full of hope, has only just begun."

**We see a small child with purple braided hair looking at the book. **

**Mama... **

**Yes Suwan? **

**Why did Ahiru help everyone and not h-herself? **

**Well, honey she did because she knew that everyone deserved a happy ending and she would do anything to make that come true even if she was going to turn back to a Duck...that's what you for the people you love and care about **

**She turns off the lights **

**Now it's time to go to bed.. **

**Ahh...but i'm not tired yet~! **

**Your dreams will keep you asleep **

**Dreams? What kind? **

**You'll know when you go to sleep so come on now and let's rest OK? **

**OK I wanna have the greatest dream ever! **

**I'm sure you will... **

**She gets tucked in the bed **

**Good night my dear sweet dreams **

**Goodnight Mama..*yawns* **

**The door closes and the little child falls asleep **

**We see a white light and then it show a pond **

**What?! I-is this a dream? **

**A small yellow duck is floating on the water **

**Huh a duck? **

**She approaches the silent duck **

**Ahiru? **

**The duck lifts its head of hearing its name **

**Ahiru! **

**She happily runs towards them and picks up the duck **

**Wow it's really you! I always wanted to s **

**She looks at the duck and her eyes are black **

**H-huh? **

**H-help me **

**Help you with what? **

**The bird collapses in exhaustion and a shadow overcomes them both **

**What was that **

**She turns around to only face **

**Raven?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahiru: Quickly to the castle..

Suwan: Oh okay!

The girl runs for her dear life and enter the castle soldiers are running everywhere trying to face the Raven

The girl hides holding the duck but as she was watching the chaos she see three other people running with one person holding somewhat her height

Mytho: Hurry take him somewhere safe!

Fakir: Hurry Princess

Rue we don't have much time!

Runs to the carriage

Rue: But what about you Mytho?!

I must help the soldiers they can't defeat the Raven without my help

Suwan: (Prince Mytho,Princess Rue and Fakir from the storybook? Who's this other person they're talking about?)

A gash of wind abrupts her thinking and everyone else

Soldiers fall back!

It was too late the kingdom was in darkness that was worse than the Raven it blinded everyone

?: It's about time someone cleans Drosselmyer's mess I guess that'll me but first...

The mysterious person looks at the boy Rue was holding close to her

?: I'll take you!

Fakir quickly haa the horses to move

?: Escaping are we? Can't have that!

The figure creates a hand and grabs the boy

Rue: NO! she exclaims

Mytho makes an effort to see through the darkness only to see his only child taken he plunges towards it but the force was too strong

Then the mysterious figure shrilled THIS STORY SHOULD OF NEVER HAD AN HAPPY ENDING SO NOW I'LL BE THE ONE TO MAKE IT A TRADEGY LIKE IT SHOULD OF BEEN BY TAKING YOUR BELOVED SON!

The mysterious figure laughs in pleasure of this chaos it makes the whole kingdom turn to a dungeon keeping Mytho, Rue, Fakir and the rest of the people captive WHEN I TAKE HOLD OF ALL THE HAPPY ENDINGS OF THIS STORY EVERYONE WILL FALL IN FOREVER GRIEF I'LL MAKE HOPE AND THE LIGHT GONE FOR GOOD!

Suwan comes out of hiding and was able to escape the castle before it turned to a dungeon

Suwan: Y-your wrong!

Duck: (?!)

?: Hmm?!

Suwan: As long as our heart are true and faithful hope will always be our light!

She trembles a little The figure laughs in scorn

?: Useless girl and your foolish words no matter I'll just end you here and now!

The figure creates an army of birds more fierce than the raven hurdling towards her AAHHHhh~

! Duck jumps out from her arms and pirouettes making a barrier around her and Suwan

The birds shriek from the light coming out of Duck

?: ACCURSED DUCK! I'LL TAKE THAT HOPE AND LIGHT YOU SO LOVE!

The figure makes another attack but becomes blinded by the light shining brighter

?: WHAT?!

Suwan turned around seeing Fakir writing on a piece of paper " The duck shown her light to protect the girl...-"

?: THE WRITER OF COURSE! The figure smirks and trembles the castle making it hard for Fakir to write

Duck: I can't hold it off much longer!

Suwan: No no you can do it Ahiru I believe in you!

Suwan started to shine

Suwan: Huh?

Fakir and Duck looked at Suwan

?: FOOLS! She piecreced the barrier taking Duck: Quack quack!

Suwan: Ahiru!

She tries to reach for her but it causes an effect to the figure

?: Nnnh~!

Fakir couldn't write for Duck the powers of the dark figure wouldn't allow but being clever he wrote," But the girl named Suwan shone the light we all have inside our hearts "hope" she does indeed reaches out for Duck but only receives a feather it turns to a necklace shape as a swan it slips on the girl's neck.."

?: ENOUGH! The figure shakes the kingdom even harder causing it to break making Fakir slip and breaking his writing utensil

Duck looks at the destruction and turns to face the figure

Duck: S-stop please don't hurt anyone if you stop i'll give you my heart!

Everyone looks at Duck in dismay and shock

Fakir: Ahiru no not again it too big a risk!

Mytho: The story will be complete without you!

Rue: Don't do this to yourself!

The figure laughs in galore of this little duck's feat

Duck turns to everyone

Duck: Everyone don't worry about me because their will be a new light of hope that will carry the story back to its happy ending

She points to Suwan

Duck: Yes with my feather holding the piece of light you can regain the hope of this story again...

Suwan: But I'm not like you Ahiru I'm not strong enough

Duck: In due time you'll become strong your heart is in the right place just remember and believe please write a happy ending for us

The darkness surrounds the duck

Suwan: AHIRU!


End file.
